


Avengers "Fix" Star Wars

by Zumatra_Alder



Category: MCU, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers attempt to fix Star Wars, Do not post on another site, Dr. Strange is not happy, The Avengers are also suddenly HTTYD dragons, human disasters, maybe not, might end up a bit of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumatra_Alder/pseuds/Zumatra_Alder
Summary: “BULLSHIT!” Tony yelled as they finished watching The Last Jedi in the privacy of the Avenger’s Compound.“Tony, Cap doesn’t like that language,” Alva scolded in a sing song voice.“Well, I call total bullshit on what Disney has done!” Tony complained.“It wasn’t that bad,” Steve shrugged.“And Rebels was a pretty good show,” Alva added.“You only like it because of Thrawn,” Clint pointed out teasingly. Alva blushed.“Shut up,” she hissed.“I mean, come on!” Tony went on, “Even the Prequels were better than this!”“Maybe we should go fix the problem,” Shuri suggested casually.





	1. Prologue

 

 

“BULLSHIT!” Tony yelled as they finished watching The Last Jedi in the privacy of the Avenger’s Compound.

“Tony, Cap doesn’t like that language,” Alva scolded in a sing song voice.

“Well, I call total bullshit on what Disney has done!” Tony complained.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Steve shrugged.

“And Rebels was a pretty good show,” Alva added.

“You only like it because of Thrawn,” Clint pointed out teasingly. Alva blushed.

“Shut up,” she hissed.

“I mean, come on!” Tony went on, “Even the Prequels were better than this!”

“Maybe we should go fix the problem,” Shuri suggested casually. Everyone turned to look at her.

“Yes! We should!” Tony said, clapping his hands together. “I’m going to buy Disney and hire some competent people!”

“I don’t think that’s what she meant,” Peter said, who was eyeing Shuri’s grin.

“Are you suggesting we go fix the problem in the Star Wars universe itself?” Alva asked, grinning herself.

“Why not?” Shuri asked with a shrug.

“Because that is against the Natural Laws,” Dr. Strange interrupted. “You’ll just have to live with the fact that that’s how the Star Wars Verse ends up.” He blinked, startled, when he was suddenly surrounded by Peter, Shuri, Alva, and Tony, all pouting with puppy eyes. “The answer is still no.”

“Unfortunately, I have to agree with Miss Shuri,” Wong said. “It is better we fix the problem from within.”

Dr. Strange groaned. “Wong, you are supposed to be on my side of the argument,” he sighed.

“Even if you did forbid it,” T’challa said, “you won’t be able to stop them.”

Dr. Strange sighed again.

“Fine. But I am coming as well.”

The quartet cheered.

“I think we should all go,” Steve piped up. “This will be a good bonding experience. And a good way to let go of our past.” He looked pointedly at Tony, who ignored him.

“So, what exactly are we going to do?” Sam asked. “We can’t just barge in and say we are from another universe and know exactly what’s going to happen.”

“I have an idea!” Alva said, as soon as Sam stopped talking, her arms flailing in excitement. “We make our own Order. We choose an unoccupied planet… like Odessen! It’s balanced it the Force- neither Light nor Dark. Then, we take those who have been rejected from the Jedi Order and teach them ourselves. We might not have the Force, but we have other things they don’t. We can also free slaves and have them live happy, normal lives. Oooo, and, and we can help people in danger, like we always do. We don’t side with the Republic nor the CIS. And we somehow have to convince Anakin to leave the Jedi Order by making us seem more reliable and trustworthy.” By the end, Alva was hopping up in down in excitement.

“Clever girl,” Loki said. “That’s a brilliant idea!”

“I agree!” said Thor, beaming at his adopted daughter.

“Who takes on what role, though?” Rhodey asked. “We need to have roles in this story.”

“Hmmm,” Alva hummed, her excitement dimming down a bit. “Well, Dr. Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme, so he teaches the Mystic Arts to those willing to learn. Wong, you’ll be in charge of what ever knowledge we collect, and Loki, you go collect knowledge: books, holo-crons, the like. Natasha will teach them ballet, self- defense, and espionage. Clint and Bucky will help her. Tony, focus on getting us money with your brilliant mind and have Peter, Shuri, Bruce help you. Pepper will be in charge of the legal stuff, since you are so good at it. T’challa, I want you to be the one going around and gather allies. And take with you some of your bodyguards. Steve. You, Rhodey, and Sam take lead in freeing slaves. Wanda and Vision will take care of the rejected force users. Thor will teach sword-fighting.  And finally, I will do anarchy. Loki, you can do that too. Just don’t use you regular form. Did I cover everyone?”

“Can Ned come?” Peter asked, raising his hand. “I don’t want to do this without him.”

“We are in agreeance that Ned comes?” Alva asked. The team nodded.

“Sure, he can.”

“Yes! He can learn from Mama Spider and Uncle Bucky and Uncle Clint,” Peter cheered.

“Alright Avengers,” Steve said, and Alva sat down, knowing he was the unofficial leader in this rag-tag group of misfit heroes. “Let’s get ready.”

 


	2. Traveling Through the Quantum Realm... and Dragons?!

 

When Dr. Hank Pym caught wind of the building of the ship to send them to the Quantum Realm, he wanted a part of the building of the ship. He knew about the Quantum Realm, so he was a big help. He helped make everyone a Quantum suit as well.

It took a year for the ship and suits to be built. Scott and Hope wanted to come along as well, so the group was now two people bigger. With some help of magic, the Quantum Ship was ready. It was built in Wakanda, so that no snooping governments would seize their ship and use it for their own twisted purposes.

 

 

At long last, the day of departure finally arrived. The new SHIELD agency, Aunt May, and Wakanda were there to see them off.

“Are you sure this is a wise idea?” Maria Hill asked.

“We’ve discussed the consequences of our actions,” Dr. Strange said, the rest of the team nodding in agreement.

“At least you are taking Okoye with you,” T’challa’s mother, Ramonda, said, looking at her son and daughter. Okoye stood patiently behind the siblings.

“It was Alva’s idea to bring her along,” T’challa said.

“Smart girl.”

Aunt May was fussing over Peter and Ned. “Oh, my brave boys,” she sighed, “off to an adventure you’ve only dreamed about. Don’t get in trouble with Sith Lords, you hear?”

“We might have to kill one,” Ned said, earning a sharp elbow from Peter. “OW! Okay, _they_ have to kill one.”

Aunt May laughed lightly. “Be good, be brave, and be strong,” she said, walking back to the crowd.

“Bye Aunt May!” Peter called, waving. Aunt May waved back.

The Avengers said their final farewells and boarded the ship. Dr. Strange took to the pilot’s seat, Tony’s AI, Friday, being the co-pilot.

The ship lifted into the air and soared off.

 

 

The ship flew threw the Quantum Realm, colors swirling past them. The teens and Alva were geeking out, talking about all the Star Wars stuff they knew, with Bucky and Steve listening, considering they’ve only seen the movies.

“Shouldn’t we go over the laws?” Pepper asked.

“Well, Odessen is in Outer Rim territory. It’s not in Republic Space, nor in CIS space. Thankfully, also not in Hutt Space,” Alva said.

“So, the laws are pretty much non-existent in the Outer Rim,” Ned added.

“But,” Peter went on, “the laws are pretty basic. Like anti-slave laws.”

“Which the Republic breaks anyways,” Shuri says darkly.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. The Star Wars nerds looked at each other.

“Well you know the clones, right?” Peter began. The rest nodded. “Well, technically, they are slaves to the Republic. Basically, they were born to serve the Republic and fight in the war that Palpatine orchestrated. No backing out, no retirement, nothing. They are born, they train, they die. All for what they believe is a good cause.”

“They were also tampered with. They were not allowed free thought. The clones had a control chip in their brain- organically made, and virtually undetectable, unless you know what you are looking for,” Ned added. “This control chip is also what triggered the clones to attack the Jedi when Palpatine issued Order 66 Originally, it was to prevent the clones from becoming too independent or aggressive.”

“So that’s why they turned so quickly,” Bucky realized. The Star Wars nerd group nodded.

“What if Order 66 never happened and the Republic won the war?” asked Hope.

“Well, the clones would probably be terminated,” said Alva solemnly. “They had no other ‘use’ besides war. No one thought further than that.”

The Avengers looked outraged.

“Well, we’ll see that they have a place to turn to if we do win this war we are entering,” Pepper said. “It’s just not right to do that to people, no matter how they are born.”

The Star Wars nerds grinned at Pepper, happy about the fact that she was willing to accept millions of clones to their side. Tony beamed.

“ _How_ are we going to get these clones on our side?” Clint asked.

“Well, we’ve been thinking about that,” Shuri said. “And we think we have an idea. The plan is that we have something like the _Doctors Without Borders_ , where we help anyone who is in danger, no matter which side of the Clone Wars they are on.”

“So, basically, _Avengers Without Borders,_ ” Ned added. “We are here to protect after all.”

“And to go into more detail about my earlier plan,” Alva went on. “Steve, Rhodey, and Sam will be the ones to free not the clones, but the slaves in Hutt Space. Specifically, we want you to save Anakin’s mother, Shmi Skywalker, in Tatooine. Also, fight any slavers you come across. Send them a message that we are not to be trifled with.”

“How are we going to free the clones, though?” Ned asked. “We can’t just waltz into Kamino and demand their freedom.”

“I’ll handle that,” Shuri said. “I looked at the shrinking technology of Dr. Pym. It’s easy to replicate. I will hack into their systems and change things around.”

“Are you sure you want to do that by yourself?” T’challa asked.

“No,” said Shuri rather too quickly. “I’ll take Scott and Hope with me.”

T’challa nodded slowly.

“And what are we going to do about Palpatine?” asked Natasha.

“Nothing, yet,” said Alva. “We need to focus on getting Anakin out of his grasp, and away from the Jedi. We should get Obi-wan and Ahsoka out of there as well.”

“Who’s Ahsoka?” asked Sam.

“…maybe we should sit down and watch the Clone Wars,” suggested Peter.

Before anyone could reply, the ship rocked wildly.

“Turbulence?” Asked Tony.

“No,” said Hope. “There is no turbulence in the Quantum Realm.”

A multicolored mist began to seep through the windshield, causing everyone to hold their breath. Literally. They did not know what the mist was and having a foreign entity in their bodies was the last thing they needed.

But the mist was persistent. It circled around them, seemingly sinking through the Quantum Suits and into their systems. One by one, they blacked out.

***

 

Alva awoke to the sound of rustling leaves. She groaned- her whole body ached and so did her bones. She hadn’t had that feeling since she first started shapeshifting… did that mean…?

Trying to get up, Alva found it difficult to walk. She looked down and gave a roar of surprise. Her whole body was white and scaly. She tumbled forward and landed on her paws.

Finding source of water nearby, she investigated the water, looking at her reflection… and… no way… she was a Light Fury. _A_ _freaking Light Fury._ Alva didn’t know whether to be excited, terrified, or both. This was not going to plan.

A rustling from a bush nearby caught her attention. She turned her head to see a serpentine head pop up. It was red, blue, and dark grey in color, and it had wings attached to its serpentine body.

Alva tensed. This was a Slitherwing, a very venomous dragon. She hissed out a warning.

The Slitherwing looked at her, and its jaw dropped open. As if it were just as surprised as she was.

More rustling, and Loki wandered out of the trees. How? How was Loki still Loki and not be affected like her?

As if reading her mind, Loki sighed. “Did you honestly forget about your shapeshifting abilities?”

Oh.

Right.

Focusing on her human form, Alva found herself human once again. The Slitherwing was looking really shocked now.

“How?!” Alva demanded, once she was back to her old self. “How did I suddenly become a Light Fury?!”

“We’ll figure that out once we find everyone else. I suspect they would be dragons as well. And not just ordinary dragons, but those from the HTTYD ‘verse.”

Looking at the Slitherwing, she noticed that the serpentine’s colors reminded her of…

“Peter?” she asked. The Slitherwing nodded.

“Okay, that’s three of us,” Alva said. The Slitherwing gave a confused trilling noise. As if asking how he would be able to return to his human body.

“Right, focus on your human self, and try allowing yourself to become human again,” Alva advised.

“It will take him a while,” said Loki, as the Slitherwing closed his eyes and focused. “It took you a while to learn to shapeshift properly.”

To both of their surprise, Peter was back in his human form much quickly then they anticipated. “That’s so weird,” he said.

Loki opened his mouth to say something, when a multiple roaring sounds stopped him.

“That’ll be the rest of the Avengers,” said Loki, as the trio hurried through the trees and into a clearing.

There were multiple dragons- almost one of every kind. There were two Razorwhips, two Typhoomerangs, two Dramillions, another Slitherwing, a Skrill, a Deadly Nadder, a Boneknapper, a Windstriker, an Ironhide, a Catastrophic Quaken, a Triple Stryke, a Moldruffle, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Whispering Death, a Rumblehorn, a Gronkle, and a little Night Terror.

The dragons turned to see Loki, Alva, and Peter walk out of the forest, and most of them gave demanding roars.

“Quiet!” Loki said, and the dragons quieted themselves, knowing that the God of Mischief would have a very good explanation of why they were suddenly dragons.

“Look, I don’t know how we suddenly became dragons from HTTYD, but I do know this: this would give us advantages. We are powerful dragons, they don’t know a thing about our kinds, and we are given flight. This allows us to travel distances that we could not before, and even over areas we cannot tread.”

“Loki’s right,” Peter said, when some gave protests, Alva nodding in agreement.

“And now we are all shapeshifters,” she added. “Now we have more to bond over.” The dragons looked at each other. The Deadly Nadder gave a questioning squawk.

“Oh, right,” Alva said, knowing immediately that this dragon was asking how to transform back. She gave the same instructions as she did Peter.

Just like Spiderman, they didn’t have much difficulty transforming back.

“That mist,” said Wong, who was one of the Dramillions, “it was what brought us here, and transformed us.”

“Where exactly are we?” asked Bucky, who was the Boneknapper.

“Exactly were we were intended to be,” Alva said, looking up over to the very overgrown base that once held the Eternal Alliance. She was surprised it was still standing after thousands of years.

 


	3. Kryat Dragon and Sand People

 

It took about a month to clean the overgrown base. It would have taken longer, but with their new-found dragon abilities and the fact that there was twenty-three of them made it easier to clean up the base. Animals had taken residence in the base, but they were frightened off by the dragons.

Steve couldn’t place it, but he was itching to be somewhere. It was an instinctive feeling, as if something were telling him that he needed to be somewhere and fast.

“Something wrong, Cap?” asked Peter when Steve was sighing in agitation for what seemed like the millionth time.

Steve hesitated, but he knew that he should trust his fellow Avenger. “It’s just… it feels like I need to be somewhere. But I don’t know where.”

“Well, our mission deployment is about to go underway, so let’s see if that will help,” Peter reassured the leader.

Steve nodded and followed Peter to the holo transmitter. Some of the Avengers were already gathered, with more pouring in. Tony, Shuri, and Peter had fixed the various technology found in the base and upgraded them with Vision. Tony put his new AI, Friday, into the system, so that she could help them whenever she was needed.

“Okay, everyone is present,” Tony said, and Alva nodded. Even though Steve was the leader, Alva was the one who knew the most about Star Wars- besides Peter, Ned, and Shuri, but was the oldest- so she was going to be the one in charge until Cap adapted.

“Right. So, the Clone Wars has yet to begin,” Alva said. “That means we still have time. Steve, Rhodey, Sam. Your mission is to save Shmi Skywalker on Tatooine. And pronto. We don’t know how much time she has left.”

Steve knew that this was is it. This was the feeling had. Anakin’s mother need saving.

“Go to Mos Espa. Go around the area and search for Sand People villages. She should be in one of them.”

“Right, and if she isn’t?” asked Sam.

“Stay there until you find her. We can’t let her die.”

Sam nodded.

“Okay. T’challa, Pepper. You two go into Politics. Make it seem like we are interested in joining the Republic without joining them. Take Okoye with you as a safety precaution.” All three nodded.

“Shuri, you take Hope and Scott to Kamino. Hope, Scott, you two will cause chaos in various locations, so that Shuri can hack into the system and change or delete Order 66.”

“Wanda, Vision, Thor, you three find orphans. And other homeless people. We will see to their safety.”

“Loki. You get some battle droids. Tony, you will re-program them, and reinvent them if you can. Also, go to rich people’s parties once you become famous. Do what you do best.”

“Peter, Ned, you two will help Tony with inventions. And do whatever else you want.”

“Nat, Clint, Bucky, you three will help the homeless with self-defense when they arrive. And try to help them settle in.”

“Dr. Strange and Wong, both of you do research. Go to Korriban- or Moraband, as it is now called. That’s where you’ll find information about the Sith.”

“As for me and Bruce,” Alva said in a concluding tone. “Bruce is going to Coruscant to become a scientist in the Jedi Temple. He's going to try to get as much information as possible. I’m going to Naboo. That’s where I’ll try to get close to Anakin and Padme.”

“How are you going to do that?” asked Peter.

“With my new dragon form.”

 

***

 

Steve frowned at the vast expanse of sand, the double suns beating down on the three of them. Shifting into their dragon forms, the Deadly Nadder led the way to the oasis known as Mos Espa. They flew above the city, circled around, and departed.

They searched the dunes, and after a few hours, they landed to rest and drink up water. They found a cave and decided to rest there.

“I don’t think we are going to find Mrs. Skywalker,” said Sam

“Maybe we should ask around?” asked Rhodey.

Before Steve could answer, there was a rumbling that came from deep within the cave. Stomping footsteps were heard, and the trio leapt to their feet.

A large, lizard head poked forth from the darkness, and the trio backed away slowly.

“Maybe its friendly?” asked Steve.

“Nope. I know from watching Alva play KOTOR that this is a Kyrat dragon, and they are *very* dangerous and territorial,” Rhodey answered. “But the pearls that grow inside them, they are worth _millions_ of credits.”

“Yeah, but we gotta kill this thing first,” Sam said, transforming into his Windstriker form. Rhodey became a Catastrophic Quaken, and Steve a Deadly Nadder.

The Kryat Dragon roared at the three smaller dragons, who took to the skies. Sam dove and fired at the Kryat Dragon, his flames hitting the scales. But the scales reflected the fire, and Sam pulled out of his skydive.

Next, Steve shot his spine spikes at the Kryat Dragon- one of these spike scratched its eye, causing the dragon to roar in pain and blood to burst forth. With one eye out of commission, the Kryat Dragon had to swing its head around wildly to keep the two sweeping dragons in view.

The third dragon, Rhodey, curled into a ball and smashed himself into the ground, causing the ground to quake and crack. One of the Kryat dragon’s paws sank into the ground, causing the large dragon to stumble.

Steve shot another spine spike at the Kryat dragon’s other eye, the spike impaling it in the pupil and deep into its head. The dragon wavered, but still stood, roaring and thrashing around blindly. It hit the Windstriker with its tail, and Sam went flying into a wall.

Having gotten himself up from the first quake, Rhodey then positioned himself above the thrashing dragon and dropped down onto its spine. With a sickening crack, the Kryat dragon’s spine broke under the impact.

The Krayt dragon’s thrashing lessened, its roars turning into wails of pain and anguish. Sam, Rhodey and Steve landed and transformed back, looking at the dragon with sad eyes.

“Wasn’t there another way?” asked Steve, as the dragon continued to wail.

“No. They are dragons of the Dark Side,” Sam said, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Besides, it would have died by the hands of the folk anyway- or worse, it would have killed anyone trying to take refuge in this cave like we have.”

The dragon’s cries grew quieter and quieter, and the thrashing lessened until it moved no more. With one last shuddering breath, the dragon died.

“Now, we harvest it for the pearls,” said Rhodey. “Sam, would you do the honors?”

Sam nodded, and transformed. With the horn on his snout, Sam began carving the dragon.

They harvested ten pearls, with most of them being only the slightest bit cracked. One of them, an indigo pearl, was in top condition. Steve chose a Dark Blue one for himself, Sam a dark green one, and Rhodey a silver one.

Putting the pearls into a pouch, they put it into their bag and began their trek through the skies yet again.

 

***

 

The sun was beginning to rise on their fourth day, and that’s when the Deadly Nadder spotted Sand People carrying someone. The person was hog tied to a pole.

With a screech, Steve flicked his tail, spine spikes shooting out from his tail and landing in front of the Sand People, causing them to roar with surprise. Steve landed on the other sides of the spikes and gave a roar.

Rhodey curled into a ball and smashed into the ground, causing some of the Sand People to be thrown off their feet. Meanwhile, Sam in his Windstriker form chased away other Sand people up who were still on their feet.

Some of them remained, and one tried to spear its Gaffi stick into Steve’s side, who merely snatched the stick and snapped in half with his mouth. Steve then used his magnesium breath to set their clothes on fire, and that chased away the rest of the Sand People.

The Deadly Nadder approached the person, who was begging to be set free. She saw the dragon, and her pleas fell silent on her lips, fear evident in her eyes.

Transforming back, Steve untied the woman while Sam kept a lookout and Rhodey looted through the Sand People’s things.

“Well, aren’t we lucky?!” Rhodey shouted. “I found more pearls and a Holocron!”

With a total of twenty-three cracked, yet good condition pearls and five shattered ones at their disposal, the trio knew that they were rich.

“We better keep the good ones, just in case,” Sam said. “They can be used. The shattered ones we can sell and still get a good price.”

“What are you going to do to me?” asked the woman fearfully. “Please, I just got free a while back. I don’t want to go back into slavery.”

“Don’t worry about that,” said Steve, while Sam and Rhodey shared dark looks. “We’re here looking for a Shmi Skywalker, and to keep her safe.”

“Why?”

“Because death is looking for her in the form of Sand People,” said Sam grimly. “And her death is the cause of Anakin Skywalker to fall to the Dark Side.”

“You know Anakin?” asked the woman.

“Know _of_ him, yes,” said Rhodey. “We’re here to ensure his fall never happens. Too many lives are at risk.”

“Please, I need to know more of this. I want to help my son,” said the woman, revealing herself to be Shmi Skywalker. “We can go back to my new husband’s home. It’s not too far from here.”

 


	4. Busy, Busy, Busy!

 

 

 

Rain pattered down heavily on Kamino. Shuri, Hope, and Scott scurried through the rain, special robes on to keep their suits from getting wet. It would also make them invisible, but first, they had to get into the bright, florescent light before the mirroring effect worked.

They made it inside, and no long-necked white alien was to be seen. Hope and Scott stored their cloaks and went separate ways. Shuri pulled up the map of the Kaminoian base she had hacked and located the main lab.

Thankfully, she had made multiple pairs of her special, sound-proof sneakers. She, Hope, and Scott wore them, so their shoes wouldn’t squeak on the polished floor. Shuri walked swiftly through the white corridors, thanking the idiocy of the Kaminoians not knowing that the whiteness of their sterile buildings would give Shuri and her two companions a major advantage.

The first tell-tale _boom_ of her companions setting off harmless explosives further away made Shuri grin. She pressed against the wall as troopers hurried past. Alarms were set off, disturbing the unnatural silence.

Shuri finally made it to the lab, just as the third explosion went off, quite a distance away from the others. Still hiding under the robe, she got to an empty terminal and began her hacking process.

Although she could not save the ones that are ready, she could still save the ones that are still in their tanks. As for those out of their growth tanks, they will have to figure out a way to get rid of the bio-chips without causing a major stir.

When the tenth _boom_ went off closer to her, she knew she didn’t have much time left. Coding Order 66 suddenly speak in another language (an idea from _Toy Story 2_ ) and putting a code on it so that it couldn’t be changed back, Shuri completed her work and hurried out of the lab.

She met up with Scott and Hope at the main entrance, where they hurried back into the rain and onto the small shuttle that would take them back to the main ship.

 

***

 

They descended onto Taris. The beautiful planet, that had once- thousands of years ago- been a city planet, was now a suburban and township planet. Gone were the remnants of the past, where Darth Malak bombarded the city and caused the Endar Spire to crash.

Thor followed his two companions off the shuttle, and onto the grass. Looking around, he noticed that they had landed far from any kind of civilization, perhaps for the better. Transforming into his Skrill form, he and his Typhoomerang compatriots flew over the countryside.

From what his daughter told him, the Skrill was a distant relation to the Fury, and could control lightning, much like him. That was what made him happy and content with his new form.

After a while, they spotted creatures that looked like Gollum from Lord of the Rings, but uglier. They were Rakghouls. His daughter’s warning rang in his head- they were infectious creatures. One scratch and you would be infected with the Rakghoul disease.

And these Rakghouls were chasing a bunch of people.

Thor, the Skrill, let out a roar, and summoned lightning. He shot a beam of lightning from his mouth and fried a cluster of Rakghoul.

Wanda and Vision shot fire at the remaining Rakghouls. They screeched as fire consumed them. The dragons landed and observed the frightened aliens.

One was an orange Togruta with pale green and white lekku, another was a purple-blue Twi’lek, and the final was a brown furred Cathar with wild red hair.

Thor transformed back, and so did Wanda and Vision, surprising the three aliens.

“Are any of you hurt?” asked Thor.

“No. Thanks for the rescue, though,” said the Cathar. “I’m Jaina. These are Alema, and Kela.” She pointed to the Twi’lek and the Togruta respectively.

“Pleasure to meet you,” greeted Alema, bowing.

“No need to be formal,” Vision said. “We are all within equal standing.”

“I am Thor, and these are Wanda and Vision,” Thor introduced.

“What kind of alien are you?” asked Kela to Vision.

“I am no alien. I am an android,” replied Vision.

“An android? I’ve never seen one so human before,” Kela noted.

“That’s because he’s using an interface that allows him to look human,” Wanda said.

“And if he’s an android,” Alema went on, “how is he a dragon as well?”

“Magic,” Thor answered casually. The trio of aliens looked at Thor as if he were crazy.

“Magic is just science we don’t understand,” Wanda supplied, and the trio nodded in understanding.

“Anyway, we’d like to thank you for rescuing us. Unfortunately, we have nothing to give you,” Jaina said. “We were outed by the humans. Now we no longer have shelter.”

“Good,” said Thor, getting incredulous looks. “Well, not good that you were outed, no. That’s terrible. But good, as in, were are looking for people to join us. People without homes and purpose. People who need a new start in life.”

“What he’s trying to say is,” Wanda interrupted, before Thor could ramble on, “is that we are a new planet that is looking for civilians.”

“How does your planet not have civilians?” asked Alena.

“Well, we live on a mostly wilderness planet. However, we have started clearing out the old civilization--- or to be more specific, the home of the once Eternal Alliance,” Vision said. The trio looked confused.

“We’ve never heard of this ‘Eternal Alliance’,” Kela said.

“Well, they did exist thousands of years ago,” Thor said, “we were surprised to see the old base still standing and in pretty good condition.”

“How many are you?” asked Jaina.

“So far, there is twenty-three of us,” Thor answered. “And yes, all of us are able to transform into dragons.”

“But we won’t hurt you,” Wanda supplied. “We are accepting of all kinds.”

“As a matter of fact, I am not human as well,” Thor added. “I am Asgardian. Though my home was destroyed by my sister and the ruler of Muspelhiem, Surtur. And Loki, my adopted brother, is a Frost Giant. And my adopted daughter is half Asgardian.”

“But you look human,” commented Kela.

“Yes, but we are much better than humans,” Thor boasted.

“Right,” Wanda said, sarcastically, “anyway, if you would like, you can come join us on Odessen. And you can bring others as well.”

“We’ll think on that offer,” said Alema. “Thank you, once again, for saving us.”

 

 

***

 

“…I don’t know if this would be convenient or not…”

Alva stared up at the dozens of dragons that had appeared overnight. In the lake swam a young Bewilderbeast, along with some other water-dwelling dragons.

A red Nadder nudged her, and she turned and scratched the dragon’s scales. It let out a happy noise.

“Well, at least they are nice,” Shuri answered. She had just returned yesterday with Hope and Scott. Yesterday, when the only dragons there were, were them.

“Yeah, but the Bewilderbeast is in charge, remember? It can easily change its mind and force the dragon to attack us.”

Loki approached the two young woman. “I spoke with Frostfire, the Bewilderbeast. He’s content with us all living in harmony. We don’t hurt the dragons; they don’t hurt us.”

“Fine by me,” said Shuri.

“But where did they all come from?” Alva asked.

“They don’t know themselves,” answered Loki.

 

 

***

 

The hot and humid planet of Korriban made Dr. Strange want to regret wearing his cloak. But the K’lor’slugs, the Shyracks, the Tuk’ata Sith Hounds did not.

They had found several tombs and managed to find several other things along with the Holocrons they were sent to find.

Now, they faced what Alva said was the ultimate challenge: the Terentatek. It was known as the Beast of Marka Ragnos and was a difficult challenge. Although the Terentatek was immune to Force Abilities, it had no chance against the magic of the Mystic Arts. Nor the firepower of the Dramillion- or in that dragon’s case, multiple fire-powers.

When the Terentatek finally collapsed, Dr. Strange turned towards the blue Dramillion, who transformed back into Wong.

"This is too easy,” Wong said, looking around in suspicion. Dr. Strange nodded in agreement, and carefully, while doing a complete three-sixty, walked towards the item they came for. Again, nothing happened, and the two sorcerers walked out the tomb.

Now they walked towards the tomb of Darth Nihilus. Alva’s warning blared inside his head.

_DO NOT PUT ON THE MASK OR CLOAK. Darth Nihilus put his soul into both objects. It will possess you, and you will hunger._

Inside the tomb were many more Terentateks, and both Sorcerers were overwhelmed, so they fled down to the tomb itself.

Dr. Strange and Wong leaned against the wall, panting. A gleam of white caught the eye of the Sorcerer Supreme, and he carefully walked over to the table where the mask and cloak of Darth Nihilus lay. He picked up the mask, looking at the seemingly harmless piece.

“Can someone really put their soul into a mask?” Dr. Strange asked. Wong shrugged.

“I really don’t want to find out. I’ve heard of Darth Nihilus, and he hungered for energy,” said Wong, as he walked around, looking at the ancient Sith writing on the wall.

Staring at the mask, Dr. Strange felt the temptation to put it on. He tried to resist, but the mask came onto his face.

_Hungry. So hungry. Must feed, must drain life. All life. I must feed! I must drain this galaxy of life-!_

Suddenly, the mask was off, and Dr. Strange was on the floor, panting. He no longer felt the pangs of hunger, the need to drain all life.

“She said not to put on the mask,” Wong scolded, stuffing the cloak and mask into the loot bag they carried.

“Yeah, and now I know why she wants it,” said Dr. Strange. “She wants to try to destroy the soul.”

“So that no one else becomes possessed by it,” Wong agreed, helping the other sorcerer to his feet.

“And the last tomb?” asked Dr. Strange as they fled the tomb.

“Alva said she wanted to go into Revan’s tomb herself,” informed Wong.

“Alright then,” Dr. Strange said, and the two made their way back to the shuttle.


	5. Still Busy

 

 

             

When the shuttles filled with homeless aliens and humans landed on Odessen, they were shocked to see everything built and ready for them. There were still some buildings being built, and what really surprised them was that the dragons there were organized, helping one another, and _listening to human command_.

“Ah, yes. My daughter has warned us about this,” Thor said, his voice booming over the newcomers. “The dragons here will not harm you, as long as you don’t actively harm them. They are friendly and helpful.”

“Wow!” a young twi’lek boy said, running up to a Monstrous Nightmare, much to his mother’s dismay. He looked in awe at the dragon, who nudged the boy in greeting.

“That’s a Monstrous Nightmare,” came a smooth voice. The group looked to see a regal-looking man come down to greet them. “Do not be fooled by their names. While they sound and _can_ be dangerous, they are like cats and dogs.”

“Loki!” Thor boomed in greeting. “How goes the mission?”

“Better than I expected. These CIS droids are much easier to manipulate than I thought.”

“So, you’re with the Republic,” asked a Duro.

“No, we are on no one’s side. We are a safe-haven for those who wish to get away from the war, and those who have nowhere left to go.”

The newcomers all nodded. The twi’lek boy returned to his mother’s side as they all began dispersing.

 

 

***

 

Tony, Peter, and Ned were in the lab together, already tinkering away on the droids. There were arrays of battle droids, but there were also some astromechs, companion droids, and they even managed to find the old schematics of the HK droids.

“Greeting: Salutations,” said the HK droid that they managed to build with the memory they salvaged. “Question: Has the Eternal Empire finally fallen?”

“The Eternal Empire no longer exists,” Tony answered. “It’s been over four thousand years, HK-55.”

“Oh dear,” HK-55 said, and he sounded worried. “Inquiry: Is there a reason to reawaken me if there are much better versions of assassin droids out there?”

“Actually, the kids requested you be put back together,” Tony replied, pointing his pen over to where Ned and Peter were fixing an astromech. “Though the one who initially requested you wanted you for a different reason, other than nostalgia. Since you’re kind hasn’t been around for millennia, you are going to be the one to kill our targets.”

“Exclamation: Oh splendid, my favorite thing to do.”

Tony didn’t dare voice his concern. Instead, he supplied HK with the information he needed.

 

 

***

Pepper, T’challa, and Okoye walked through the halls of the Senate. Pepper looked around in fascination, while T’challa and Okoye seemed to be focused on their mission. Though it did not stop them from giving some aliens curious looks.

Soon, they found some guards, and asked to be brought to the Chancellor’s office.

“Who’s asking?” asked a Cathar guard. He looked large and lion-like.

“We are representatives of the newly established, and old world of Odessen,” T’challa said. “We wish to learn more about the Republic and what it stands for.”

“Odessen, huh?” asked the Cathar. “I haven’t heard that world since my Galactic History classes. Very well then, follow me.”

The Cathar brought the small entourage to the Chancellor’s office. The two red guards allowed the trio through. There, behind his desk, sat Palpatine.

“Ah, welcome, welcome,” Palpatine greeted. He had been expecting their arrival, since the guard that had brought them sent a message ahead.

“Greetings,” T’challa said. “I am T’challa. Representative of the Free Peoples of Odessen. This is Pepper, my secretary, and Okoye, my personal bodyguard.”

“I am Sheev Palpatine, Chancellor of the Republic,” Palpatine returned, smiling. Though the trio of outsiders knew what lay beneath that warm, grandfatherly smile.

  


***

 

How Bruce managed to get into the Jedi Temple was beyond him. How he managed to become top scientist was even more mind-boggling. Even though his 12 PHDs were for Earth, he and Tony had done research and managed to translate the PHDs into a more convincible state for the Jedi.

Bruce was never a good liar. Even though the Jedi noticed this, they hired him anyway. And the Temple gave him a calm environment, which Bruce was thankful for. Even though he didn’t know if Hulk was still around, since Bruce now was a dragon as well, he didn’t want to test the theory that the big, green, anger-issue, darker half of him still existed.

The other scientists, even the ones that weren’t force-sensitive, knew not to anger the new head of science. Bruce knew he was a ticking time bomb and didn’t want to know how long it would take until he went off.

But here at the Temple, everything was neat, orderly, calm, and peaceful. How long will that last? Knowing that the Clone Wars were about to begin?

 

***

 

Despite the warning that Alva gave them, Sam, Steve, and Rhodey told Shmi Skywalker nearly everything they knew. After all, the poor woman deserved to know what happened to her son.

“Thank you,” Shmi said, smiling at the three men. “Thank you for trusting me with this information.”

“Just remember to keep this to yourself,” warned Sam. “We don’t want this information falling into the wrong hands.”

“If you’d like, you and your new family are welcome to join us on Odessen,” Steve said.

“I think I’ll wait on that offer,” said Shmi. “But you are welcome to stay here as long as you’d like.”

That didn’t sit too well with Owen Lars, him thinking that they were too many mouths to feed, but Cliegg and Beru managed to convince him otherwise. After all, they were dragons and could hunt for themselves and for the small family.

So, Steve, Sam, and Rhodey stayed, and freed more and more slaves that were sent to Odessen, and scared off potential slavers and Zygerrians.


	6. The White Dragon

 

 

When Anakin and Padme landed on Naboo, and were greeted by Padme’s family, what little Ryoo said to them surprised the two.

“You gotta see the white dragon!” she squealed.

“Ryoo, there are no dragons on Naboo,” Padme said.

“There is one that seemed to have made itself at home here,” Padme’s sister, Sola, said.

“It seems to be harmless,” said Ruwee. “It stays near the family estate, but as not attacked anyone.”

“Still, I don’t like the sound of a potentially dangerous creature near our home,” Padme said.

“Princess is nice!” exclaimed Ryoo.

“You’ve been near that thing?!” Sola asked her daughter, shocked.

“No,” admitted the little girl, “but she needs a name!”

“How do you know it’s a she?” asked Padme. “For all you know, it could be a he…”

“I just know,” Ryoo said as an explanation. “Come on! I’ll show you where she likes to be!”

Before Padme could really register, she and Anakin were being dragged away from the rest of the family.

They made it to the family estate and hid behind some bushes. Minutes passed, and when nothing happened, Padme was about to say something when Anakin hushed her.

“I sense something coming,” he said, and sure enough, a white creature came down from the sky and landed beside the lake. It drank some water, before going to a tree, climbing up it, and hanging from its tail like a bat, the sparkling wings covering the dragon’s body.

“Wow,” Padme breathed. “She looks beautiful.”

“She does, doesn’t she?” agreed Ryoo.

Anakin moved, surprising the two females.

“Anakin!” Padme hissed. “What are you doing?”

“I want to get a closer look,” Anakin said, and before Padme could say or do anything, Anakin was stealthily getting closer and closer to the dragon.

He made it to the tree, and was examining the dragon, when one of the wings moved, and a large, blue eye peered at the young Jedi.

Anakin froze, his heart pounding in his chest from both fear and excitement.

“Prrrr?” the dragon purred, moving its wings and hopping down from the branch.

Padme and Ryoo held their breaths as the dragon began to slowly approach Anakin.

“Hello,” Anakin said, his muscles tense, ready to flee at a moment’s notice.

The dragon inched closer, its nose twitching in a cute way. The dragon stared at him with big eyes, the pupils large and reflecting the Jedi within them.

Anakin slowly raised his hand and held it out to the dragon. It sniffed him but stayed inches away. Holding his breath, he turned to look where Padme and Ryoo were hiding, then felt something smooth and scaly under his hand.

Slowly, he turned to look, and noticed that the dragon was resting her face against his hand.

“THAT’S AMAZING!”

The shout startled the dragon, and it jumped back. Ryoo shout out from the bush, and the dragon cowered back, it’s pupils like slits.

“Stay back!” Anakin shouted, and Ryoo paused. But the dragon had already turned, spread her wings, and flew off.

Anakin sighed with an angry huff.

“You spooked her,” Anakin said, his voice stern.

“Sorry,” Ryoo squeaked.

 

***

 

“Where did she come from?” Padme asked, as she made herself comfortable. Anakin stood in the doorway.

“I don’t know,” Anakin answered. “But something about the dragon feels… off.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, she for one thing, is dangerous, but she’s friendly.”

“You think she had interactions with people before?”

“Yeah. And positive ones at that. I want to check out where she hides.”

“Anakin, your supposed to keep me safe.”

“You can come too!” he suggested, “I bet you want to know more about this dragon as well.”

“Yes, but…”

“Come on! You saw her get close to me without hurting me!”

“Fine,” Padme sighed. “But if we get hurt, it’s on you!”

“Fine by me.”

Padme raised an eyebrow. Normally this young man was trying to be suave and gentlemanly to her, but right now, he was like an excited puppy. He was eager to understand this strange dragon. She felt her heart flutter at his happy face. No. That’s not right. She shouldn’t have feelings for him. He’s a Jedi for Force’s sake!

Soon, the two were walking along the lakeside, trying to find the spot where the dragon would nest. Though, no matter where they looked, they couldn’t find a nest.

“Perhaps she’s not nesting near the lake,” Padme suggested. “Maybe she has a nest further inland?”

“That could be,” Anakin said. He stretched out with the Living Force to try to sense anything. It was difficult, considering the Living Force was not his strongest point.

Suddenly, something white shot past them. Padme let out a shriek, and Anakin jumped. A loud splash followed. They turned towards the lake, and saw the dragon resurface, fishes in its mouth. It spotted them, and instead of fleeing, it swam towards them.

“Hello again,” Anakin greeted, as the dragon came back to the shore. She paused and studied him and Padme.

“It’s alright,” Padme said, going into a sort of crouching position, making herself seem smaller and less threatening. Anakin followed, mimicking her stance.

The dragon’s mouth twitched, and it dropped the fish before them. It nudged two of the fish towards the pair.

“I think she wants us to join her,” Anakin mused. He took the fish in hand. Padme did the same and winced at how it felt slimy and cold.

The dragon took a fish for herself, and quickly devoured it. Then it looked at the two expectantly.

“Uh… we don’t eat raw fish…” Anakin tried to explain. The dragon rolled her eyes, as if to say, “well duh.”

She pointed to a small pile of sticks nearby with her tail. How Anakin and Padme missed that, they had no idea.

There was a loud whistling noise, and the dragon spat what looked like a blast of purple fire. It hit the pile of sticks, and they instantly began to burn. The dragon sat back, satisfied.

“Well, thank you,” said Padme.

 

~***~

 

After lunch, the dragon seemed more comfortable around the Senator and the Jedi. She rested between the two, and Padme was stroking the dragon’s back, feeling its warm and smooth scales, and listening to how the dragon practically purred.

“Amazing,” Padme whispered.

“She is,” Anakin agreed, “but I wonder why she so friendly. Most dragons I’ve known are vicious and dark.”

“Maybe she’s a new species,” Padme suggested, as the white dragon stretched and yawned much like a cat would, before loafing.

“I wonder if she’s able to carry people,” Anakin wondered suddenly. Padme and the dragon looked at him.

“She’s not a steed, Anakin,” Padme protested. But the dragon got up and looked at Anakin as if asking, ‘want to try?’

Anakin shrugged at Padme, as he got on the dragon’s back. She shifted slightly beneath him, and he could feel the dragon’s back muscles. The dragon spread her wings, and then leapt into the sky suddenly, Anakin letting out a startled yell.

“Anakin!” Padme shouted, worried, but there was a whooping laugh as the dragon flew.

“This is so much fun!” cheered Anakin, as he and the dragon zoomed by. After a few loops around the lake, the dragon returned to the picnic spot, and Anakin got off the dragon’s back, his hair wild from the flight.

“That’s almost as fun as flying a ship,” he said. “You should try,” he told Padme.

“I- I’m good,” Padme stuttered.

“I’m sure she’s got a gentler flying skill,” Anakin said, and the dragon nodded her head.

“No,” the young senator said a little more firmly this time. “Its time we’d head back anyway.”

The dragon made to follow the two humans, but Padme did not want the dragon to come with them.

“I’m sorry, but it’s best that you stayed behind,” said Padme. She stroked the dragon’s scaly head and earned a small lick on the hand. The dragon nuzzled between the humans, looking sad, and then turned and flew off.

 

~***~

 

Alva sat down in her little cave, smirking to herself.

“I think I’ve got this.”

 


End file.
